Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for generating and delivering driver status and destination arrival notifications, and more particularly, to generating for a driver an in-driving state notification, a not driving state notification and optionally a destination arrival notification for distribution to interested parties, such as family members, friends and/or co-workers. In response to the notifications, recipients can make an informed and proactive decision to not call or text the person while driving, resulting reduced incidences of distracted driving and increased road safety.
Description of Related Art
With the proliferation of mobile devices such as wireless telephones, smart phones, tablets and wearable Internet-connected computing devices, such as smart-watches, more and more people are communicating while on the go. For example, many automobile drivers will often engage in telephone conversations or text while driving. The danger of engaging in such behavior is well documented. Distracted drivers are at a significantly increased risk of causing an accident, often resulting death, injury and/or property damage to themselves and/or others.
The problem of distracted driving is often exacerbated by family members, friends, co-workers, supervisors or others simply because they do not know that a person they wish to communicate with is driving. For example, a parent may text or call their son or daughter, un-aware that he or she may be driving. Similarly, a fleet manager or dispatcher may call or text an employee, again un-aware that the employee is driving. In either case, the driver will be distracted by the incoming phone call or text, particularly if they elect to participate in the phone call or read and/or respond to the text while driving. As a result, the ordinarily innocuous act of calling or texting may be unknowingly creating a dangerous situation for loved ones, friends, and/or work colleagues if the person happens to be driving when contacted.
A system and method for generating driver status and destination arrival push notifications, distributed to interested parties such as family members, friends, work colleagues and/or others, is therefore needed.